


Soft Touches

by pixiewaltz



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i hope its not too biased towards my otp, kissies things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewaltz/pseuds/pixiewaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hongbin and kisses; all pairings, each pairing less than 200 w</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Touches

There’s an unknown electrifying feel creeps under Hongbin’s skin each time Sanghyuk’s lips brush onto his – a feeling that’s so familiar yet so alien, that makes Hongbin wants to explore him deeper and deeper. Sanghyuk’s kisses are never boring; sometimes he tastes sour like lemon soda, sometimes refreshing like menthol tea, sometimes his kisses just tastes like himself. Sanghyuk told him he loves the pink undertones on his cheeks everytime he kisses him and Hongbin would grip tighter onto his sleeve, his hair, his wrist – anything, before kissing him back harder. 

Sanghyuk would gasps everytime Hongbin – who is physically smaller and weaker than him – knocks him off to the floor and starts tracing the curve of his jaw. The tips of his tiny fingers are burning his skin and in a blink of eye, every inch of Sanghyuk’s skin is covered with Hongbin’s kisses.

/

Wonsik is always gentle and soothing; he places his lips on his jaw, his neck, his eyelids and forehead before finally kisses Hongbin full on the lips, making sure that Hongbin is relaxed enough. Once Wonsik kisses him, he wouldn’t stop until both of them are out of breath gasping for air. Their lips couldn’t bear being separated for more than one take of breath – so Wonsik would kiss him back immediately, pulling Hongbin by the neck and make him dizzy. 

Some says touches and kisses could heal you – it’s true. For every kisses Hongbin gets from Wonsik, the more he feels new. 

“Kiss me more,” Hongbin sighed, his fingers brushing the soft strands of Wonsik’s bangs. His hair is so long now; a perfect length for him to tug and dives his fingers onto them. Wonsik’s voice was low and raspy, calling him impatient before kissing him on the cheeks, on his jaw, on his neck, on his tingling stomach. 

/ 

Kisses with Jaehwan always start up with playful teasing. Jaehwan would kiss Hongbin’s collarbone on the backseat of the car while they’re on the way to the broadcasting station and wouldn’t stop before he turns Hongbin’s ears red. Jaehwan would smile cheekily before willingly pulled into a kiss in the restroom after they both finished getting styled for the recording. 

It was always a bad idea; Jaehwan would smear Hongbin’s lip-gloss and eye-makeup and mess up the stage outfits while Jaehwan is still in his perfect, glossed hair and makeup. The stylists would scold Hongbin for it but he can’t help it; Jaehwan’s lips are so inviting to kiss and he’s probably the best kisser out there. 

Today is no different with the other kisses he shared with Jaehwan – his back pressed against the frail glass, the smell of the overly hygienic broadcasting station’s bathroom covers all of his sense of smell and Jaehwan’s lips are enveloping his own. Jaehwan’s kisses are like cherry bombs – sweet and explosive and full of energy and passion; Hongbin could taste everything on his kisses and he could indulge on it for hours and hours.

/

Taekwoon always gives the most calming kisses – like an assurance that he would always be there for Hongbin; that he will always be on his side. He’s quiet but certain and always tastes like coffee. His kisses always come along with whispered “it’s okay,” and hushed “I love you,”, the words Hongbin wants to hear the most. Taekwoon would wipe the tired tears off Hongbin’s cheek with his thumb softly, pulling him by the chin and asks him if it’s okay before leaning in to kiss him. 

Taekwoon is protective by nature and Hongbin always feels safe on his arm. Taekwoon would silently pulls him to his arms whenever Hongbin starts shaking on a cold and unforgiving nights and kiss the crown of his head – he’ll let Hongbin vents and cries on his chest until he calms down, before washing away all of his negative thoughts inside his head with his small lips and tongue. They’re hot and burning every nerve on his system and Hongbin wishes the night won’t be over.

/

Hongbin always craves Hakyeon’s kisses; for it’s the kiss he had been having since long time ago, for the feeling of Hakyeon’s lips upon his is so familiar that he can’t afford on forgetting how it feels. He can’t be frank about it, though, or Hakyeon would bring that up everytime and would embarrass him to no end but Hakyeon is Hakyeon; he knows. Hongbin have no idea how Hakyeon knows but he always does. 

Hakyeon’s kisses are almost magical; like suddenly he walks on a path full of cherryblossom petals, like suddenly stardust are sprinkling on top of him, like suddenly his chest is full of fireworks and fire crackers. Hakyeon is both passionate and gentle and he would kiss him wholeheartedly – like it’s the last day they’ll share a kiss. 

“I love you so much,” Hakyeon whispered with a smile and that’s when Hongbin’s chest feels full. Hakyeon made him feel loved and extraordinary – probably that’s why Hongbin’s grip on Hakyeon’s hair is tighter. 

“I love you too, hyung,”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted in a very long time,,, this is a drabble i made while my electricity died for 6 hours and i had to seek refuge to a nearby cafe ;;; i hope you enjoyed reading this! thank you for leaving kudos & comments ^^


End file.
